


Tears of the Ocean

by SummySwan



Category: Free Iwatobi Swim Club - Fandom, Free!
Genre: 1am drabble, Fluff, Genderbend, Haru cries I am so sorry, I ship Rinharu, Kinda Implied relationship, M/M, Sadness, makoharu - Freeform, why did I write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-20 01:20:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7385257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummySwan/pseuds/SummySwan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haruka finally just let go and let out a pathetic wail, burying her face in her hands.  She was so done with not eating, not being able to spend time with Makoto, not having her best friend walk home with her because boys wanted to treat Makoto to dinner, she was just done.</p><p>---</p><p>Genderbend MakoHaru drabble~!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tears of the Ocean

**Author's Note:**

> I have seen literally no Genderbends for Rinharu, MakoHaru, or even SouHaru! *Wails*
> 
> I felt the need to write this cause it just kinda popped into my head, it's mostly just a drabble~! XC
> 
> (I should really be updating my fic but I'm just writing random one shots *Face palms*)

Haruka had dealt with too much today. She had her parents screeching at her over the phone about getting an A minus in science, and the bullies had started getting physical; They had pulled her hair and tripped her on multiple occasions that day.

And, she had already dealt with Makoto, her best friend, having to have lunch with all of the boys for the past couple of weeks. She couldn't even eat alone, because Makoto was the one that brought her food every day, and she couldn't cook her mackerel because her stove wasn't working.

She was ready to scream out of frustration and bent up stress. But then, it got even worse.

"Excuse me, um, Nanase-San? Have you seen Makoto around? I need to give him his notes back, he was tutoring me after class yesterday and forgot his notebook." A red-headed boy spoke.

Haruka, felt it, the anger boil up in her throat, but was completely shocked when she felt tears running down her cheeks. It took her a moment, but once she realized, she quickly tried to rub the tears away, but they kept falling, and she didn't know what to do-

"AH! I'm so sorry! Did I upset you?!" The person squeaked, not knowing what to do with the normally emotionless girl in front of them crying.

Haruka finally just let go and let out a pathetic wail, burying her face in her hands. She was so done with not eating, not being able to spend time with Makoto, not having her best friend walk home with her because boys wanted to treat Makoto to dinner, she was just done.

Even though guy in front of her, someone that looked like- Haruka cried even more, actually at the point where she was just sobbing. Thinking of Rin didn't help the situation, it just made it horribly worse.

 

"P-please stop crying!" The boy exclaimed, trying to get her to calm down.

Sadly, he had no help. It was lunch hours, and practically everyone ate outside, so he was alone in an empty hallway with the girl who always got Makoto's attention. Well, actually, he hadn't seen the girls walking together for a couple weeks.

"If this is about your g-girlfriend, I'm sure she just hasn't realized that you've been wanting to be with her more!"

Finally, he seemed to get the girl's attention. She had stopped crying, finally, but he was surprised to see a flush across her cheeks, and could feel his heart skip faster, he had never realized how pretty she was...

"G-Girlfriend?" She squeaked out, looking embarrassed by the title.

"U-UHM," The boy could feel his heart about to explode, "I-I have to go! I can find Makoto another day!" 

The boy practically rushed off in two seconds, a flush unseeable to Haruka as he could feel his heart thumping, holy shit he had never realized that she was, just so...

 

Haruka blinked, trying to understand why he had run off. Wiping at her eyes more, she jumped as she heard the bell ring, and followed afterwords was a growl of her stomach, and that was because she had no food again today...

———

Haruka walked out of the gates after school somewhat late, as she always did, her eyes still puffy from sobbing, not that anyone actually noticed. Makoto wasn't with her, as usual, and she could already feel her vision get blurry again.

Since when did that become 'usual?'

"Haru-chan~!" A lovely evenly pitched voice rang out.

Whirling around, she was shocked to see, with her somewhat still blurry vision, Makoto running towards her, who seemed to be bursting with happiness until she got up close to Haruka, seeing her teary eyes.

"Waaah! What happened?!" She cried, grabbing Haruka's face and looking at her eyes, shocked to see that Haruka looked away, an unreadable expression on her face.

Haruka had gotten very good at not being able to be read by anyone in the past couple weeks. With Makoto not around, the boys messed with her, involving tripping and some bruises, but her parents weren't even home anyways, so she didn't have to explain it to anyone.

Even though her and Makoto sat next to eachother, Makoto never looked at her anymore. Makoto had always looked at her, and when Haruka looked back, she smiled. But that wasn't the case anymore.

She couldn't tell Makoto, Makoto needed to have her own social life, she should have a nice boyfriend to buy her stuff, yet...

"...It's lonely without Makoto around." Haruka whispered, feeling the horrible ache of guilt when Makoto's eyes started to water.

She was pulled into a tight embrace, and she could feel her own eyes watering as well. The ocean dripped out of her eyes, but it was soaked in by a beautiful green gaze. 

"I'm sorry..." Makoto mumbled, softly kissing the top Haruka's head.

But it was okay, Makoto was always there, always, even if she disappeared for a little while.

**Author's Note:**

> Now before ANY of you try to say that Makoto and Haruka were OOC, just know that when you switch the gender different components can be added in! I feel like Haruka would never cry, but in this he's a girl, so I felt an exception could be made~!
> 
> +I mentioned Rin for a reason, depending on how many people like this I can make a RinHaru version for this (or knowing me I'll make it into a threesome)
> 
> And I know I didn't clarify but you can either imagine this in the middle school or the highschool setting!
> 
> Make sure to leave comments if you liked it, and constructive criticism is always welcome!
> 
> Thanks for reading~!


End file.
